The Vision of the World
by Maximum Ride12345
Summary: Though he couldn't see, he could still feel, he could still hear, he could still move. That's all they needed to know. They told him he couldn't do it, but what are they to say. They have absolutely no idea of this abyss or of its existence. This was his chance to show them, his vision of the world. Hibiki Ayumu was determined to overcome the greatest struggle in his life to do so.


**Guess who is back in business!**

 **Jake: That's right is yours truly!**

 **Omgosh guys, we apologize really, it's been a very rough year. We know many of you are waiting for updates on the other stories, they are going to be updated sooner or later, but we had no choice to put them on pause for a while!**

 **Jake: Please for now take this time to enjoy our new story! It was just a simple idea, sorry for it's clumsily on the foresight!**

 **But regardless we are grateful for the continued support though we have been away!**

 **Possibly we may relocate to a new channel, but don't worry all stories will be transferred! As in channel, we mean a new account on here, of course, this one has been lacking! But stay tuned!**

 **Alrighty! Thank you so much again once more and please enjoy!**

* * *

I woke every day to familiar sensations coursing throughout my entire body. The rustling of the trees outside, the movement of my sheets as I rose from my bed and was huffing and puffing near the bedside. The jingle of his collar notified he raised his head, most likely my direction, and was silent for a moment making sure I was alright, before plopping it back down, and the puffing resumed.

Shaking my head I patted his coarse soft fur and sighed with content.

Breathing in, I took in the smells of fall that lingered ever so pungently in my house. The earthy smell of the leaves and the pumpkin I acquired yesterday from the market. The comforting creaks and moans of the pipe work, the dripping of the kitchen sink, the dust lingering here and there about the shelves I had.

Tilting my head I ruffled my hair a little bit before standing slowly, my feet prickled and protested by the coldness of the wood floors and the vibrations that came in from the outside. It was raining once again, not that I really cared. In Japan, the rain seemed to favor in Hakone during the fall season.

I liked the pittering of the rain, it was just as comforting as everything else. However, I couldn't get distracted for too long, for today was the going to be extremely important and Tai-kun was going to be here any minute.

"Isamu, wake up buddy." I yawned tapping the floor with my foot, tilting my head, at the sound of a thud and happy dog noises suddenly in front of me.

"You know what to do," I told him reaching to pat him lightly on the head. He then barked before guiding me to the bathroom. The fluorescent lights stung my eyes a bit, but I rubbed them and peered into the mirror the best I could. While doing this Isamu left the room for a moment but I paid no mind, knowing he would be back, concerned about my well being.

I gave a small smile at the view.

It was the same sight every single morning, a blurry face peering through the reflective glass, the blurred outline of myself. Touching my head I tried feeling the color of my light brown hair that was cut in layers appropriately. I shook my head in defeat, I knew better than that I scowled before I drew away and sighed in disappointment. Reaching out I felt for the toothbrush and toothpaste near the foset.

Isamu took this cue to pitter patter his way back into the cramped bathroom, taking a seat near my feet. I ignored him and continued to brush, noticing this he pawed at my foot in concern and I glanced behind my shoulder giving him a look.

Isamu whined impatiently and I rolled my eyes, mumbling I replied, "Do you have to do that? I am perfectly capable of brushing teeth."

He barked once more before I heard him trotter out of the room once more, while I spat and rinsed out my mouth in the sink. Rubbing my face I was greeted with Isa pressing a soft bundle against my hand and I took it automatically.

"Hold up." I said tilting my head in his direction, "is this a towel or is it my clothes for today?"

Barking twice I sighed relieved, clothes that was a good thing. Yesterday Isamu got confused and brought the entire blanket from my bed.

Dressing, I let Isa guide me back out of the bathroom and then into the kitchen. There was a pair of warm slippers at the table, which I slipped on gratefully, before I made my way to the counter. Turning my head I spotted the box of cereal, grabbing it I placed it down before feeling my hands for the bag of dog food on the counter.

"Sit," I told Isa lightly which he did immediately without a second thought, he knew to wait patiently as I poured the food into the bowl on the floor.

"Go ahead." I yawned lazily, before making my own bowl of cereal, as loud chewing noises came from the spot in which Isamu ate.

While finishing eating my own bowl, a sudden knock on the door startled me, but I recovered fast enough. "Isamu go and answer it bud." He happily did so and a familiar smell and greeting welcomed me at the get go.

"Tai-kun, I said with a smile, placing my bowl in the sink, I felt my way towards him.

"Ayumu! How's it going this morning?" Junichi Taiki, my childhood friend said cheerfully, taking my outstretched hands.

"Pretty good, is it raining badly outside?" I asked him curiously, as he linked arms and guided me to the living room with Isamu following behind.

"Nah not that much." He stated with a sigh, but I could tell differently. His arms were wet despite his coat. He had a nice smell that identified him, one of laundry and wood. Focusing on where he was, I tried as I always, did to get any detail of his face which failed of course.

Taiki was a very muscular for his size, though taller than me by a few centimeters. From what he described to me he had an ethnicity mixed of both Japanese and Korean backgrounds. His hair was a dyed auburn and he had a kind face, from what his older sister when we talked has described.

He lived only two miles away from my house, visiting every day he has helped me get accommodated to my living spaces and the area. While taking me to the ice rink to practice every morning and the short competitions that lead up to where I was now.

Yes, yes I know right ice skating for someone who can't see? Shocking no?

"Are you ready for the trip to the China Cup?" He then asked smiling at my attempt to dissect his facial details.

"Of courrrrrseee…." I drawled out sarcastically, which he failed to notice right away.

Frowning he then said, "Ermm is that a no then...come on do you not feel well? I can always call to cancel."

"Dude...Tai, how long have you known me?" I asked in disbelief at his reaction.

"Uhh...should I really know that information?" He stupidly replied on purpose.

Grinning I laughed, "I was actually concerned for a moment you took that seriously."

"Awww you concerned for me? Oh my god, that a first! We need to document this! Isa, my bro dog go get the camera!"

He instead ran up and jumped next to me on the couch. Cooing him I petted him enthusiastically

"Ohh good boy, so smart you know exactly what to do," I said mockingly and Tai-kun grunted and rolled his shoulders

"Whatever it's not like I helped train you for six years or anything, and bought you the peanut butter snack treats.".

Isamu let out a snort, that sounded annoyed before licking my hands gently. Turning my head sideways in his direction I chuckled.

"It's okay Taiki, rejection is known as a fact to hurt." He threw a pillow towards my face, which I bent forward to avoid.

"You never answer my question by the way," Taiki mumbled from behind a pillow I in return aimed fire at his face.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I can be. Speaking of which, can you help me stand, I need to go put my coat on before the taxi gets here."

Taiki scoffed, before rising, I listened as his clothes rustled when he stretched before walking around the coffee table.

"Like you really need help standing." But he helped me rise gently and guided me out of the living area, with Isamu following closely behind as support.

"Well, I do acquire the necessary services now and then."

"What I'm a busboy now?"

"If you do believe it, then so you are it." I laughed as he smacked my head lightly, Isamu wagged his tail at our antics.

There was a hitch in his breath as he breathed in before I felt his arm leave my arm.

Concerned, I asked, "Are you alright what happened? Is there a leak in the roof I didn't hear."

"Dude, you got a box of cocopuffs and you didn't freakin' tell me," Tai-kun whined suddenly going into the kitchen and I sighed.

"You never asked and who said you could eat some? Seriously I thought something of actual emergency was happening"

"How do you know I'm eating any?" It was clearly obvious by the muffled voice and loud crunching sounds.

"Really? Going to pull that one? Just cause I can't see doesn't mean I don't know. Thats a limited edition by the way, if you're going to eat it buy me another one."

Both Isa and I walked towards the front side of the room, where my closet of coats hung simply within the dark as Tai-kun shoved another handful in his mouth purposely munching loudly.

Scoffing Tai-kun put the cereal box down, replying, "Yeah right, you think I can afford a box of cereal from a foreign country? China might have an even better one for all I know."

Laughing I challenged, "Oh so you think? I'll take you up on that then."

Tai-kun groaned realizing his mistake, "Damn it Ayu."

But I only grinned slyly at his inner torture, to the bet I placed on him. Any bet he made a deal in which he would always full fill them, no matter how forced or how ridiculous.

"You better stick to it. I warned as I slowly pulled on my wool overcoat on and slowly kneeled to Isamus level to fix his collar, he wagged his tail excited about the change of routine. There was suddenly a loud honk that then came from outside.

"Yeah, yeah whatever brat." Glancing at his watch he swore. "Shit, we need to go the taxi is here already. I'll go get your luggage, it's in your room right?"

I nodded, then shouted after his heavy thudding feet running across the wood floors.

"Wait before we go I need my sunglasses and Isamu needs his vest and leash."

"You got it!" He yelled and I sighed in response. He ran back in with my single suitcase in hand and passed over the vest and sunglasses.

Thanking him quickly, I put on the glasses and I crouched down to Isamu's level for the vest. Smiling I traced the letters before standing, it read, _"Assistant Coach Service Dog Do Not Pet."_

I wrapped my hand around the leash as I followed Taiki out the door, "You ready book coach? Trainee? _Skater-boy?"_

I smacked him for that and he yelped in protest. "Shut up don't try to cover up insulting the book, you can't deny the fact that we can consider it our official coach."

Tai-kun shook his head at that, "I could have been put down as your official coach instead Ya know! That way I can see the action up close like you know _pow pow_ on the ice!" Hearing the swish of what I assumed to be air punches I responded back.

"Oy I have you know that book once more, is my official coach, and you get to anyways regardless because of Isa, good lord."

He barked loudly to confirm that factor and Tai-kun gave a light sigh of defeat.

"Right, right, now let's go we have a plane to catch with first class seats waiting for our butts, courtesy to yours truly."

"Suuuure." I said messing with him, as he argued differently. I locked the door and he lead me to the taxi out front.

* * *

The ride to the airport was quick and steady, we manage to get there on time and soon as the car stopped I waited patiently as Tai-kun opened the door.

"Isamu come and watch." He instructed to Isa who listen and carried out the order, besides me Tai-kun was also able to command Isa, before I allowed Tai-kun to lift me out of the car.

He quickly handed me Isamu's leash, grabbed the luggage, paid and thanked the driver. I let Isamu guide me through the airports entrance as he followed Tai-kun to the direction of security.

The sweat and and anxiety was already starting to kick in, I was unable to really get a bearing on loud and crowded places, and fully depend on Isamu and Tai-kun.

This fact also left me with the feeling of frustration, for I hated to be a burden to anyone, even if they were someone as close to me. A wave of turmoil and self hate suddenly came over me in that moment, however I was drawn out by Tai-kun's voice.

"Hey you alright? How are you feeling?" His voice was concerned and stressed, shaking my head I allowed him to link arms and gave a quick response.

"I'm okay, what's the bearing?" It was a code of mine when the noise overwhelmed my senses and I couldn't straighten myself out at all.

"We are at the security checkpoint, however we are going to follow another skater and his partner also from Japan that is headed to the Cup as well. Apparently they are famous or something like that."

"Hmm, Isa." I called out to him and he sniffed my hand notifying he was listening.

"Stay close buddy and Tai-kun I have to walk by myself again at this point, we have to keep it as discreet as possible." I never could tolerate people's over exaggerated reactions to my condition and tried to keep it as low as possible from the public eye.

We walked for what it seemed a while before I noticed the chaotic chatter of the airport fade away just slightly. Confused for a moment, I decided to keep quiet and allow Isamu to pull and guide me along.

Isamu suddenly stopped and I followed in suit, before asking. "Tai-kun is this the security entrance?"

"Hmm, oh yeah! Don't worry though the personal here are sorta aware and are going to let us go first. I put your luggage through, and lucky for us they offered to take it to the plane for free!"

Tai-kun laughed a bit, greediness lingering here and there and I shook my head at his actions.

"You better not be making a sob story about my life, or I'll beat you up boi." I joked lightheartedly, punching at Tai-kun's shoulder.

He pretend he was in pain and we both laughed at the fact he pulled the sad story factor, to get I really didn't care if it was for official reasons, however still...

"Dude, do you realize that's just wrong?" I commented as we finally got approved to cross over the scanner. He and Isamu following in suit, eventually making our way to the end, we sat at the bench to put on our coats and shoes again.

"Yeah I do, butcha wanna know somethin'?" He added playfully coming over to help tie my boots.

"That depends on the retarded answer you'll end up giving." I said adjusting my glasses.

Tai-kun burst out happily then, "Okay great! Nice enthusiasm I can see already that first place is your victory. Now let me give you the honor in the fact, that people like us only will get to receive these benefits for a limited time! It is our duty to hold up this blessing Ayu!"

"Whatever, Isamu, you see I can predict the future pretty well can I?" I said in a loud whispering tone, in which Isamu wagged his tail, and Tai-kun groaned.

As we were about to leave, we stopped at a voice calling us out. Isamu barked in warning, but I quickly shushed him with a light tug of the leash.

"Hey, hey! You guys over there! Are you possibly the other skaters traveling with us?" A man's voice asked to the left of me. He had some sort of accent as he spoke, however seemed friendly another the less. Stepping back a bit, I pretended to be distracted at my fake phone I kept to avoid conversations.

"Ah, hahaha, y-yes, that would be indeed us all right!" Tai-kun stuttered out with a chuckle in which the man also chuckled in response.

Then another voice near us as well, that sounded tried, as if running a far distance, panted out. "V-victor! Why would you leave me behind like that?"

I scrunched up my nose at the tone of his voice, it was loud pitched and almost wheezy sounding, rubbing my ear I looked towards his direction pretending to give a normal nonverbal response.

"Yuuri! Look I found the other skaters! We were almost worried we may have missed you, since we ran a bit late this morning. The friendly man said cheerfully, as he moved yet again more to the left of me.

"Ah excuse us for intruding as so." The wheezy voice said but now seemed more kind and caring, as if you could open up to this person can easily become their friend.

"No worries, I am Junichi Taiki, my friend here is Hibiki Ayumu, and our assistant here is Isamu, we also are going to support his performance at the Cup." Taiki said casually as it was rehearsed several times in the car.

"Oh is that so?" The one I assumed to be Victor, said in a curious tone. "Hmm your name sounds familiar somewhere, Ayumu-kun."

"It does in a way doesn't it? I am surprised we haven't met each other yet." The kind voiced one spoke softly near the left side of the man.

Looking in, what I assumed to be there direction, I could only make out two extremely blurred individuals. One had grey hair, and the other black, however due to the bright lighting of the airport I bent my head again.

"Its Hibiki-san if you would please." I almost snapped back at them, but Tai-kun stepped in for my defence.

"Ah no offence kind sir's, he doesn't like getting familiar to those he just recently meet." I shot a look at him but he paid no mind.

Victor laughed, "It is no worries, we'll keep that in I almost forgot our own introduction! Im Victor Nikiforov and this is Yuuri Katsuki!"

"Pleasure to make the acquaintance." Tai-kun muttered and I grunted a greeting as well.

Tai-kun then struck up another conversation with Victor as we then headed to our flight for boarding. Isamu quietly walked by my side, straightening me out every now and then.

I slowly got accustomed to the noisiness of the airport, but sighed in annoyance as the boy, who I assumed was Yuuri. He had a particular aura around him, and I couldn't decide whether or not I could tolerate it or not however I took the opportunity.

"Hey, how long are you going to throw looks at me like that?" I snapped startling the man. He made a guttural like sound noise before stuttering.

"My apologizes Hibiki-san, I was just wondering about your sunglasses that's all." He laughed, but I gave him a serious look.

"It's none of your business, Katsuki-san, so if you have any respect I would appreciate if you wouldn't stare as so. If you have a question just ask it directly."

Isamu let out a growl in my defense but I shushed him, I decided to walk faster bypassing both Tai-kun who was having a fun time talking with Victor. He called out to me but I ignored him, I assumed that by going straight would get me to where we needed to be, however a tugged on the back of my shirt answered that.

"What are you doing?" Tai-kun whispered in my ear turning me around.

"Getting away from busy bodies." I said loudly enough to cause a flinch from a certain someone.

Tai-kun swatted my head, scowling me, glaring at him I spoke up my own defense, unaware of the two eye witness watching. Realizing this, I pushed Tai-kun's shoulder and swore.

"You see what I mean? God damn it…" I cursed under my breath.

They avoided starting a conversation with me after that, not that I cared. Who are they to suddenly barge in and expect to become some type of best friend?

I was completely silent the rest of the trip, even within the air, Taiki noticed this and respectfully abided it. He and I both knew that he should've known better than that. He knows that I didn't do well with people, especially with the condition I am in now. A memory then tried leaking its way into my mind's vision, closing my eyes, I shook my head.

 _I don't want to remember anything from that past. I don't want to live like this anymore. What's the point of living, when there is nothing driving you forward, just a fantastical concept that not really even true._

I swore silently to myself and turned my head more in the direction of the window. I didn't want sympathy of those watching, even if it included Taiki. Wiping my eyes, I slowly patted Isamu's head that now laid in my lap.

I however didn't notice the Victor pair to be watching this entire time, and Taiki glances of concern every now and then. I simply didn't care and carefully studied the clouds outside to take my mind off any other useless thoughts bogging me down.

* * *

 **Hahaha, we know what you're thinking at this point...well maybe most!**

 **Jake: Why so short you ask? We didn't want to drag out the first chapter too long!**

 **But rest assured readers, another update will be coming soon!**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read our story! It is very honored and appreciated!**


End file.
